


RhodeyTony Collection

by Myheroesrbands



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I will give warnings before the chapter begins, I will include IW spoilers, Ironhusbands, M/M, RhFe, RhodeyTony love, be prepared, not until later though, will not be canon compliant 80 percent of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheroesrbands/pseuds/Myheroesrbands
Summary: So, I decided I'll put my RhodeyTony/ Ironhusbands/ RhFe work here. We need more RhodeyTony in the world.





	1. Stop Being So Cute

Tony and Rhodey were at a professional event together. (For once because Don’t Ask Don’t Tell had taken  _so much_ out of their relationship that when it was repealed they did damn-near _everything_ together.) This particular event was for one of the Stark Industries funded charities. Tony had been invited and told to bring a plus one. Of course his plus one would be none other than his husband, James Rhodes.

They had done a pretty good job keeping their relationship a secret during DADT, but that didn’t stop them from being as open about it as possible when it ended. The day they heard it was repealed, Tony had already had his lawyer on the line discussing their marriage in New York. Now, they were happily together with two years of marriage and more than 20 years dating behind their belt.

“I’m tired,” Tony whined as his head rested on Rhodey’s shoulder. He lifted his head and looked into Rhodey’s eyes and Rhodey was smiling at him. “Stop smiling at me like that.” Tony pouted and continued to dance with Rhodes.

“Stop being so cute,” Rhodey countered. Tony gasped comically. “I am not _cute._ I am hot. Forbes said I was in their top 20 sexiest men of the year.” Rhodey laughed and Tony’s put returned. “You’re mean.” “Not mean. I’m telling the truth. You’re cute.”

Tony huffed and walked off the dance floor. Rhodey laughed once more and followed behind his drama-queen husband. They walked over to the bar and Tony asked for a drink while Rhodes asked for a water. “Party pooper.”

Rhodey smirked and replied, “Yeah well I’m the one driving your cute ass home.”


	2. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-CW Era

Imagine Tony and Rhodey in the post-Civil War era. Rhodey has been honorably discharged from the Air Force and that rips his heart apart. Tony works to help Rhodey on his way to recovery while also battling the weight of getting the Rogues their pardons and fighting for fair amendments on the accords and trying to get Ross fired (all easier said than done).

It seems like a great weight is on both of their shoulders but after 9 long months, they finally catch a break.

Rhodey's braces are functioning (although not at the highest capacity but who cares right? Something, for now, is worth everything) and the UN have laid off on breathing down Tony's neck for the time being.

"I give myself two weeks before they start calling me again," Tony admits as he and Rhodey are laying in bed on the first night of their break from everything. Rhodey smiles softly and replied, "Oh really? I give it two _days_. They can't function without you Tones." Tony sighs and buries his face further into Rhodey's neck.

"Don't wanna." His voice is muffled as he speaks into the skin of his lover. Rhodey shivers at the cold breath and his hand, the one that was not under Tony, begins to rub it's way up and down Tony's back. "I don't want you to either. But you have to. You know you do." "I guess so," Tony says and sits up on his elbows to look at Rhodey more clearly.

"Can you believe we've been through so much shit together?" His eyes crinkle and a light shines behind them as Tony asks the question. Rhodey is momentarily thrown off guard by the beauty. "I do believe it. MIT to now. Funny how things turn out."

Tony sighs dreamily and lays his head back on Rhodey's chest. "Go to sleep Tones. You need it." Tony hums. "Fine. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me prompts at my Tumblr [here](http://myheroesrbands.tumblr.com/) and check out April - Month of Infinity War [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257137).


	3. I Know That You Know - Leslie Odom Jr. [Songfic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tinge of homophobia. Fluff through the years

_Life’s a game, but who can play it all alone?_

 

_Every chap should hold a heart that’s all his own_

 

_Love may come at first sight, they told me_

 

_When I saw you, I knew;_

 

_I had found my only love when I met you_

 

MIT. First day.

 

Tony’s eyes grazed the room as he sat in a chair on the outskirts of the room. It was orientation day for incoming freshmen and Tony swore he was the youngest person there at 15. Of course, he didn’t _need_ to know that he _was_ , in fact, the youngest person there. However, second to him was James Rhodes.

At 17 years old, James Rhodes knew what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to join the Air Force but he was going to wait until he got his masters from MIT.

It took two months into Tony’s freshman year until he came face to face with James Rhodes and the first thing he, unconsciously, blurted out was, “Why are you so beautiful?” Rhodey, startled and baffled at the question, sighed softly. “And you are?” He asked.

“Your future husband,” Tony bluntly admitted. Rhodey reckoned he heard someone yell “Faggot!” from behind the two of them but he didn’t care.

“Hilarious,” he said as he tried to hide that he didn’t necessarily _disagree_ with that statement.

 

_So, darling I know that you know_

 

_That I’ll go where you go_

 

“Rhodey!” Tony yelled from where he sat on Rhodey’s dorm bed doing his homework. He had basically moved into Rhodey’s dorm before the end of their freshman year despite Rhodey’s protests that he would wait until Tony was eighteen to make any advances.

Tony knew that was going to only get harder in the next two years.

“What?” Rhodey responded from the bathroom. It took him a moment but he walked out with only boxers and a large U. S. Military shirt on. “You’re hot,” Tony ogled and Rhodey deadpanned. “Okay okay,” he laughed. “Your request for our dorm went through. It’s been approved since we’re in the same year and my case was valid. We’re very close.” Tony winked and Rhodey groaned.

“Stop,” he weakly argued and Tony cheekily smiled.

“So dorm plans?”

 

_I chose you, won’t lose you_

 

_I wish you knew how much I long to hold you_

 

Tony sighed as he worked in the lab of the New York mansion. He was fresh out of his senior year of college and Rhodey had gone straight to the Air Force. Being alone was such a foreign feeling to him after becoming so used to being with Rhodey for the last four years of his life.

Rhodey was his rock and Tony had to admit it to himself --he was lost without him.

Sure, he got the occasional phone call or letter but they were becoming more sporadic with their frequency and Tony couldn’t help but wish Rhodey were beside him.

He supported Rhodey –hell, he would until the day he died-- but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt less when he was away, in fact, it hurt even more.

While he was working, his newest AI system, JARVIS, named after the only father-figure he ever had, alerted him that he had an incoming call from a classified number.

“Hello?” He answered without interest. He expected it to be some stupid company calling him about new plans, but that wasn’t his job, that was his dad’s job. However, he did not expect the huff and joked response, “Sorry. I think I got the wrong number.”

“Rhodey!” “Hey Tony,” he laughed over the line and Tony dropped what he was working on to focus his attention on his boyfriend. They had to keep their relationship a secret of course, but everyone knew Rhodey was seeing _someone._

“I miss you,” Tony whined. Although his voice was playful, the confession was serious. “I miss you too, Tones.” “When are you coming home?”

“Four months minimum. A year max. They need me here, Tony. I love you but this is important to me.”

Tony sighed and looked down at his lap. “I know. I just-- I just wish you were here with me.” “I do too Tony. I wish I was there too.”

 

_This time is my time_

 

_Will soon be goodbye time_

 

“You know I have to leave in two days right?” Rhodey whispered softly. Tony hummed in acknowledgment and turned over in their bed to face his lover. “Yeah.” Rhodey sighed at Tony’s resigned tone.

“We can’t just lay in bed all day Tones.” “I want to be here with you all day.

“I don’t want to say goodbye because I never know if you’re going to come back. When I don’t get any word from you I get anxious and I drink and I shouldn’t, not after what happened with Mom and Dad but I can’t help it. I love you too much to lose you Rhodey.” Tony’s admission caught Rhodey off-guard and he quickly gathered Tony in his arms.

“I love you too Tony. I don’t want to lose you either and I’m so sorry for putting you through all of this pain. You don’t deserve it.”

 

_In starlight, hold me tight;_

 

_With one more little kiss say nighty-night_

 

Rhodey sighed as he looked at Tony who was, for once, peacefully sleeping in their bed. With his duffel bag in hand, he kissed Tony’s forehead and whispered, “I love you,” before leaving for his latest deployment.

 

_Love may come at first sight they told me_

 

_When I saw you I knew_

 

_I had found my only love_

 

_When I met you_

 

Pepper walked into Tony’s lab one evening to see him working on the 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster that belonged to his dad. She didn’t think it an unusual occurrence because he tended to work on this car a lot but she found that sometimes he put off other deadlines to work on the car when he was stressed. Considering the fact that Obie had a pretty strict deadline for a new product looming over Tony’s shoulders, she guessed he was pretty stressed.

“Mr. Stark,” she started and watched with curiosity as he slowly placed the part he was holding on the ground and turned around with movements just as monotone. “Yes, Ms. Potts?”

“I have some paperwork here for you to sign. It’s about a deal with Hammer Industries.” “A deal? Like what?” “Tying the knot on the latest Quantico missile.” “Absolutely not.”

Pepper looked him over once again. His demeanor was unchanging and sluggish. “Are you alright, Mr. Stark?” “I’m stupidly in love.” She was taken aback by that response. Tony Stark, playboy, known for his wild parties and one night stands, in love?

“Well, it seems to me you need to call them.”

“Them is already here,” she heard a voice call and turned around to see Colonel James Rhodes standing behind her. “Honeybear!” Mr. Stark yelled and ran toward the Colonel. Pepper’s shock was evident in that her jaw was wide open. Quickly she collected herself and watched as Mr. Stark immediately relaxed in Rhodes’s presence.

She knew they had known each other for decades but smiled softly because she recognized that they had far better chemistry than she could have ever imagined. _He’s happily in love_ she told herself _and has been for years._

 

_So darling, I know that you know_

 

_That I’ll go where you go_

 

_I choose you, won’t lose young_

 

_I wish you knew how much I long to hold you_

 

“Aliens have entered New York City.” Rhodey stopped listening after that because it was in _New York._ Tony was in New York which meant he was going to end up doing something stupid.

He kept his eyes glued to the news and when he saw the Iron Man armor going through the portal, his heart dropped. “No. No. No.” Everyone on the plane looked at him curiously but Pepper put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

He held his breath, praying to any deity out there that they could protect his Tony. When he barely fell through the portal, Rhodey let out a soft breath but kept his eyes on the screen as it looked like Tony was free falling.

Rhodey couldn’t help but let his tears fall freely. “Please don’t be dead,” he whispered to himself but knew it was a false hope.

He had lost the one thing that was most important to him.

Later that night, Rhodey walked into the remnants of Stark Tower and looked around with a heavy heart. He had made love to Tony in this tower. He had confessed his deepest feelings in this tower. He allowed himself to ooze domesticity in this tower. Now that was gone.

He turned around and prepared himself to walk right back out when he heard, “Rhodey?” He spun around and there he was. In all his broken and bruised glory, Tony Stark was standing right in front of him. A sob left his throat as he tumbled forward and into Tony’s arms.

“You’re real?” “I’m real.”

“I thought I lost you,” Rhodey sniffed and Tony’s hand that was rubbing his back stilled before he replied, “I tried to call.” “I know. I’m so sorry I didn’t answer.” Tony led the way to their room and Rhodey, completely worn out, laid in bed while Tony did some more shuffling.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Better now that you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me prompts at my Tumblr [here](http://myheroesrbands.tumblr.com/) and check out April - Month of Infinity War [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257137).


	4. Accidentally Spilled My Drink On You

It was a day like every other, to Tony at least. He was walking into his favorite coffee shop, minding his own business and waiting in line patiently, when someone ran into him, spilling a fuzzy drink on his clothes. Normally, he would have responded angrily and with fire to match that of the California wildfires but when he caught sight of the gentleman that had spilled his drink, he completely stopped.

 

“I’m really really sorry man,” the man said, apologizing profusely as he the napkins he held quickly, and uselessly, came into contact with Tony’s shirt.

 

He wasn’t in business attire, luckily, or else Pepper would have killed him so he responded, “Hey, you’re fine. It was an accident. A shitty accident but an accident all the same.” The man stopped and Tony saw the shock overcome his features.

 

“You’re not mad?” he asked and Tony shook his head. “Hey, move the line!” someone yelled from the back and the two men moved to the side to stop backing up the line. “No, I’m not mad. I’m not really in the mood to be mad when I’m not in the “get mad” attire.” The man chuckled lightly.

 

“Well, I’m really sorry for ruining your clothes.” “Don’t worry about it,” Tony reasoned and the guy shook his head. “Nope. I won’t leave until I buy your drink.” Tony smiled and responded, “Well, we reached the first date stage mighty quickly.”

 

“What’s your order Mr. I-have-an-answer-for-everything?” the man laughed and Tony smiled.

 

“Take notes future husband. This order is going to be engraved in your brain for the rest of your life.”

 

“Of course it will be.”

 


	5. Headcannon #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice short headcannon from my Twitter

RhodeyTony headcannon that while they're in MIT Tony the scrawny fired-up kid that he is, tries to defend Rhodey against any racists/bullies. Even though Rhodey can certainly fend for himself but Tony feels like he should help a few times and it doesn't matter if most of the time he's getting himself really hurt because as long as he's protecting Rhodey, that's all that matters.

 


	6. Headcannon #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another headcannon from my Twitter

RhodeyTony headcannon that when Rhodey is first promoted from Enlisted to an Officer rank, Tony throws a full on celebration and although they can't be fully out yet (fucking DADT), Tony still vows to show Rhodey as much love as he possibly can because this is something Rhodey has dreamed of since he was a little kid. He had always wanted to be like Captain America but he also wanted to be better than him, for the sake of his own beliefs but also for the sake of Tony's belief of the American icon. Rhodey, trying to undermine his success, does not want Tony to do anything drastic or above and beyond but Tony, being the loving boyfriend he is, has already had the event planned and in a few weeks (around the time Rhodey is allowed leave), Tony has planned the event in coordination and he invites all types of people of different backgrounds and lifestyles and Rhodey is thrilled. He's always had a knack for new cultures and people so he allows himself to enjoy the celebration and Tony, the surprising asshole that he is, has something more planned for the night. Little does Rhodey know, Tony has planned a proposal. When Tony does propose, Rhodey doesn't give a damn about DADT (hell most of his fellow pilots knew his sexual orientation) and he immediately says yes. "If I don't marry you now, I have no idea when I ever will" 


	7. Headcannon #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say that if it's a headcannon, it'll be from my Twitter :)

RhodeyTony headcannon/au that when Tony returns to the U.S. after his kidnapping, Rhodey doesn't know what the fuck the arc reactor is and Tony is recovering from his trauma and Rhodey doesn't want to trigger him or anything so he doesn't ask. Instead, he goes to Stane and asks him because he's the only person, besides Tony, that would understand what the arc reactor is doing to his husband. Stane knows nothing and Rhodey feels like he is back at square one until one night when Tony is too tired to binge-work but too awake to go to sleep, he explains it and what it does in broken pieces. His words are somewhat slurred from the lack of sleep but Rhodey, having gone through this process more than once in their college days, understands Tony loud and clear. The words Tony mutters are just as heartbreaking as the way and what it does in broken pieces. His words are somewhat slurred from the lack of sleep but Rhodey, having gone through this process more than once in their college days, understands Tony loud and clear.

The words Tony mutters are just as heartbreaking as the way he doesn't want anyone to touch him. As much as it breaks Rhodey's heart, he knows that there's nothing stronger and as long-lasting in their relationship than trust and respect and Rhodey would be damned if he let this break what they had. Hell no. 

When Tony finally decided to see a therapist, Rhodey wasn't going to admit it but he squealed and jumped around like a rabbit. He just wants what's best for his husband. And then Obadiah happens and Tony has to deal with the backlash of that as CEO, but Pepper and Rhodey are having NONE of it. Pepper, a fierce and god-like presence, tears the media apart for even thinking about publishing an article that doesn't mention any facts of the situation before an opinion is formed. Rhodey, still reeling from the military no longer receiving weapons from SI is damn near ready to hurt any motherfucker that thinks talking shit about Tony is okay. Tony doesn't mind the over-protectiveness but it is kind of suffocating so he takes a solo vacation. Rhodey doesn't mind and lets him do as he pleases. When Tony returns, Rhodey can sense the change in him; the freedom; the chance at a breath; the glow on his face and Rhodey knows that Tony is going to be alright.


	8. Headcannon #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really really short but I just wanted to show how much of a Philanthropist Tony is since we never see it in the media. Plus Rhodey would have so much insight to influence Tony that Tony will take all the advice he can get.

RhodeyTony headcanon that Tony, the ever self-proclaimed philanthropist that he is, constantly does work in neighborhoods that are severely underfunded. When he does this, he and Rhodey make "low-cover" appearances in those neighborhoods to see how the money he's putting into them is being used properly. When he or Tony notice something out of place or fishy, Rhodey, using his access to the political area (which is more local than Tony's whose is really common on a national level), does what he can on a political scope to make sure that things are getting done and honestly, any corruption in any system is taken out with James Rhodes on the job. With Tony doing whatever he can to back his husband, the two are an unstoppable team and neighborhoods not only benefit but also flourish with their help (but they let the community leaders take charge. They're not making decisions for people they know nothing about).


	9. Headcannon #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite RhodeyTony headcannon and you all should expect a fic about it from me sometime in the future

RhodeyTony headcanon that James Rhodes runs for President and wins and as the first First Husband of the United States, Tony Stark is extra as fuck™ . Like, he uses his outreach to make sure that everyone working in the White House has anything they need and then some. He makes sure his husband is on top of his shit (even though he is Without Tony's help). He also, in a surprising fit, is very well behaved. Rhodey, however, is busy battling congressional issues and making sure that the needs of as many people as possible are met. This takes a toll on his health in his third year and Tony steps in for about a month as 'unofficial' interim president. He doesn't do any big work but he makes sure that James is healthy and ready and happy with what he's doing in office. When he comes back in office officially, Rhodey is able to function so much better and if he ever hits a dark road, he knows he has his First Husband standing right beside him.


	10. Headcannon #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on Be More Chill the Musical and it's MIT-era

MIT RhodeyTony headcanon that while they're in college, Tony throws huge parties and he's really popular and everyone knows him but not everyone cares about his other half (*cough*racism*cough*). So Tony decides to throw a huge party for Halloween one year and even though Rhodey and Tony had taken a break on their relationship a few weeks before, Rhodey still goes.

He still goes because this is someone he'd support to the ends of the Earth despite his stupid tendencies. So he's at the party and he can't help but realize that he's literally alone and he stays in the bathroom (having a panic attack) for a significant period of time and when he leaves, Tony is standing at the door and Rhodey legit can't make out whether or not that's a good thing but Tony does help him to his personal bedroom in the many rooms of the house and when Rhodey awakes the next morning, he and Tony talk about their relationship and agree to take things slower than they had been so they don't have the same problem that they were having.


	11. Headcannon #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow y'all just got fed. more than two chapters in a single day? I'm on a roll

RhodeyTony headcanon that when Rhodey first joins the Air Force, Tony literally can't function being so far away from him. Rhodey is living his best life and enjoying his time in the service but Tony is deadass going through it as he tries to manage his life after he leaves. Three years later (immediately after the deaths of Maria and Howard), Rhodey gets leave again and the first thing he does is goes to Tony's house and comforts him to the best of his ability. That meant the both of them locking themselves inside Tony's room and switching between sleeping and yelling for hours.

Rhodey stays the whole time, but he has to leave a few weeks later and Tony is torn apart. But he can't be.

He has a company to run. So he gives Rhodey his sorrowful goodbyes and puts on his CEO personality and gets to work. He and Rhodey still send letters to each other but Rhodey is more worried about serving his country and finally becoming an Officer and he doesn't have a lot of time to write letters, so Tony continues to channel his grief into his work. It crosses borderline unhealthy or even deadly once and Rhodey had to take a leave and stay for four months so that Tony could build something resembling a routine and he does. Tony feels like crap for keeping Rhodey away from the service for so long.

But in those months, he builds something else while Rhodey is with him and it hits him like a truck while he's eating breakfast one day. Rhodey is making his way around the kitchen as he prepares breakfast. Tony had offered to help and Rhodey let him but soon realized Tony's cooking skills were shit and told him to sit back down. He was thinking about how much Rhodey had been there for him --had been through so much with him-- over the years and realized that he found comfort in that. Rhodey has always been the one constant in his life --the one thing between them that they could always count on was each other-- and he wanted that to stay the same. No matter the circumstance.

Love was the word some had used to describe that feeling and Tony almost cried when he realized he had been holding himself back so much by not realizing he was in love with his best friend. Rhodey's four months with him had passed by so quickly and as Tony drops him off at the airport, he can't suppress the soft kiss he presses to Rhodey's neck during their ceremonial goodbye hug. Rhodey takes it in stride, showing no surprise at the affections, and when he pulls away, he softly kisses Tony's cheek. "I'm already waiting for you to come back!" Tony yells as Rhodey gets in the plane. That unspoken thing between them that had carried them through their lives finally had words.

 

"I'm in love with you".


	12. Wishes, Misunderstandings, and Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Line Prompt: “When he opened the door, he wished…”

When he opened the door, he wished it would be to something happy— a happy husband and a happy son just lounging in the living room watching the football game. When he looked around and after everything had registered in his head, he realized that was not going to be the case.

_ “What the hell was that Tony? You damn near cheated on me right in my fucking face!” _

Tony wished he could get the foul expression on Rhodey’s face out of his mind but that look, the absolute disgust on his face, that was going to stay with him for as long as he lived. 

He walked into the house —no, it was no longer a home. Not without Rhodey and Peter— and couldn’t help the cold feeling that ghosted his steps. Everything he looked at had a memory of Rhodey or Peter.

The countertop: Him trying to feed Peter his vegetables and Peter flinging veggies everywhere. 

The couch: He and Rhodey falling asleep together on the couch whenever Peter had a long night. 

The staircase: Him and Peter planning pranks on Rhodey while they were sitting on the steps. Or even when Peter first started climbing the stairs. 

He looked in the dining room, where the contents of broken bottles were laid out on the floor. He sighed to himself. As late as it was, he was going to clean up the mess physical mess they had made. The emotional one?

That was going to take some work. 

_ “Somehow I always end up doing something that doesn’t please you! It’s always me!” _

_ “If you would get your head out of your ass for just a fucking second you would realize it’s not just you! It’s the both of us!” _

His hands stilled as the broom in his hands began to make contact with the floor. 

He wished Peter were here running around and keeping up a ruckus of noise. 

The sad laugh that escaped Tony’s throat was tear-filled and it took him a moment to realize he was crying. His vision was blurred and his hands had begun to shake. God, he missed his family. 

He didn’t register his body moving to the floor but one moment he was standing above the broken glass and the next moment he was sitting in it. He never registered the pain in his body or the blood that began to seep through opening wounds either. To him, he deserved it. He deserved all the pain and anguish in the world. If it meant his boys would come back, hell he’d endure it all ten times over. 

Sometimes Tony imagines a life where he and Rhodey hadn’t adopted Peter and he regrets it with every fiber of his being because Peter is his baby but Rhodey. Rhodey had been his rock through so much shit in his life and if Peter had come just a little bit later in their lives, Tony knows their entire relationship wouldn’t be in complete shambles. He wished Rhodey would have listened instead of just taking Peter and walking out on him like that because, in reality, this whole situation was a big misunderstanding. Tony hadn’t “cheated” on Rhodey in his face.

Rhodey had happened to walk into back the room of the gala just as some woman had tried to climb on him and kiss him. Rhodey, as sober as he could possibly be, made no argument while they were in public and instead went to their car and waited for Tony to follow. When Tony got there, neither of them said a word to each other and waited until they arrived at their home to speak.

That’s when the yelling started. 

That’s when Tony started saying shit he regretted. 

That’s when their relationship started falling apart.

That was two nights ago. They both left— Rhodey with Peter to his mama’s place in Philly and Tony to Pepper and Happy’s place. This was Tony’s first time back in his house since the fight. Tony wished he hadn’t been such a dick to his husband. Tony wished he hadn’t put his son in this position where he was eventually going to have to choose between his parents. 

Tony wished for so many things and none of them ever came true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! It's RhodeyTony month and in an effort to keep up writing, I've decided I'll write a one shot once a week and if more comes from that well... you got lucky :)
> 
> If you have an idea for a headcannon or a one-shot you'd like to see, I am on curious cat  
>  [here.](https://curiouscat.me/myheroesrbands)


	13. "I Want to Marry You"

They had just returned from some SI business trip in Europe when Rhodey asked, “Tones. What do you think about marriage?”

 

For once, Tony was caught completely off guard and had no idea what to say. He had always been a man with something resembling control over his life (at least that's what he liked to tell himself), but marriage was unpredictable. Divorce rates were going up and Tony feared that would be the same date for him and Rhodey. 

 

If all else fails, Tony would  _ not  _ be against calling Rhodey his significant other for the rest of his life. 

 

“Tony?” The look on Rhodey's face showed his fear was dead center for Tony to see. Chucking his tie in some corner of their room and walking up to Rhodey who stood at the threshold, Tony's hand reached up to Rhodey's neck and rested there for a moment. “Honestly?” he asked and Rhodey nodded just slightly. “It scares me. It scares the living hell out of me. But I wouldn't not want to marry you Rhodey. You're the only person I want to be with. If you want marriage, I'll make it work.” Rhodey's eyes briefly shut and his audible breath was a sign of relief. 

 

“Why'd you ask?” Tony didn't notice Rhodey's hand climb up to his breast pocket because he turned his back to continue taking his clothes off. 

 

“No particular reason. Just wanted to test the waters.”

 

_ That was over 20 years ago. When they were in their late 20s and trying to stay as unbothered and out of the spotlight as possible. _

 

“Tones?” Rhodey asked. 

 

“Hmm?” Tony hummed from his place laying next to Rhodey in their bed. “Do you remember when I asked you what you thought about marriage?” His nerves were high again. He had tried to bring this up so many times and now, after his injury, after his recovery, and after Tony lost part of his family, Rhodey realizes they don't have as much time as they think they do and he would regret never asking Tony to marry him. If he didn't, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. 

 

Tony turned over to look at James. “Rhodey,” his voice began to protest. “No. Listen. I want to marry you. I've wanted to marry you from the time we first got together. From the time I first asked you. Till now. I want to spend the rest of my life being your husband.

 

“I don't want to seem like I'm pushing but we've been together for far too long. If marriage isn't what you want, tell me. But I want to marry you. I do.” Rhodey finished and Tony looked at him through blue eyes covered by beautiful eyelashes. Fuck. Rhodey would be in love with this man until he took his last breath. Nothing was going to stop that. 

 

Tony turned so Rhodey was spooning him and he sighed. “Rhodey. Baby. I love you. So much. I just don't think I'm ready.” 

 

Rhodey sighed a bit and nodded slightly. “Okay,” he resigned to himself.  

 

A week later, Rhodey had pulled in on himself. He wasn't talking to any of the staff at the compound. Conversations with Tony had gotten tenser. He just worked day in and day out.  

 

Until Tony found the ring. 

 

“Rhodey what the hell is this?” 

 

He was standing at the island of the Compound kitchen when Tony slammed the velvet black box in front of him. “Tony. I-” “No what the hell Rhodey. Is this why you've been pressing me about marriage?”!

 

Something snapped. He didn't mean too but he did. “You think that's why I've been pressing you about marriage? Because of some $1000 ring, I bought you when I was stable enough to do so? Do you think I'm so shallow that I just want to fuck you, marry you, and leave you? Do you really think I would have been with you for fifty years if I didn't love you? Thanks for showing you actually care to notice.”

 

He snatched the ring and stormed away. Tony, dumbfounded, could only listen to the whirring of Rhodey's braces and the ringing of Rhodey's words in his ear. 

 

Three days later, Rhodey hadn't slept in the same room as Tony for almost 5 days and Tony didn't know what the hell he was doing. Rhodey had been through hell and back with Tony (and vice versa) and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about marrying Rhodey. 

 

He was scared. Really scared. 

 

…

 

…

 

_ Fuck it _ . The seventh day after the confrontation in the compound kitchen, Tony marched to the guest room he knew Rhodey had been sleeping in around 9 that night. Friday told him Rhodey was in there so he knocked and his heart skipped a beat when he heard Rhodey say, “come in.” 

 

Rhodey was taking off his braces. Tony flinched at the site. He hated seeing it. He hated that he was the reason Rhodey was hurt. “Tony?” Rhodey's soft voice cut through Tony's thoughts and Tony looked up, making eye contact. “Listen. I've been a dick about this question for-- well since forever really. I never meant to hurt you I was just scared that you would realize us getting married was a mistake. The truth is. I want to be your husband, Rhodey. I could never see myself marrying anyone other than you. I know this is really bad timing so I'm gonna just go. And let you think it over.” 

 

“Here.” Tony was halfway out the door when Rhodey spoke again. Tony turned around to see Rhodey holding the box out. He smiled softly. “Rhodey. You don't have to.” “No,” he grunted as he shifted in his bed.

 

“I have to. Come here Tones.” Tony smiled at the nickname and walked over to Rhodey. He sat in front of the bed on the floor. 

 

“Anthony Edward Stark. From the moment I started dating you, I know you would be the one person I would spend the rest of my life with. So far I haven't been wrong. I want to marry you. I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to be the reason you smile. I want to tell at you when you say stupid shit and I want to be right next to you. Always. Will you marry me?”

 

Tony's watery chuckle shielded his initial response. Upon clearing his throat again, Tony responded Yes and nodded simultaneously. 

 

“I love you so much, James Rhodes.”

 

“And I love you, Tony Stark.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! I am back to posting content here although more content is posted more frequently on my twitter. If you want to check that out, I'd gladly provide the information. This is being posted the night the new Endgame teaser dropped but was written well before then so I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	14. "Don't Leave Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare recovery. Enjoy!!

He was falling. From the sky. Again. 

 

The wormhole was here again. But as he fell, he never hit the ground. He kept falling. 

 

And falling. 

 

And falling.

 

And falling. 

 

“Tony!” 

 

He shot out of bed like a bullet out of a gun. His breathing was rapid. His eyes were moving in a million directions without focus. His body was full of sweat and his hands were shaking. 

 

Another one. 

 

“Tony. Tony. Baby look at me.” Rhodey's voice was muffled as his breathing was the only thing he could hear. In a moment, Rhodey's cold hands were touching his neck. “Hey, look at me. Tony.” Tony barely made eye contact but as did, it was clear his mouth was moving. 

 

“Fa- Fall-”

 

“Tony breathe with me, baby. Inhale. 1 2 3. Exhale. 1 2 3. Come on you can do it. Inhale. 1 2 3. Exhale. 1 2 3.” It took him a bit longer than normal but Tony was eventually able to match his breathing with James's. 

 

“Don't leave me. Please.” The brokenness of Tony's voice made Rhodey's heartbreak. 

 

They had known each other for more than 30 years and had been together for more than 20 of those years. The last thing Rhodey would ever think about doing is leaving him. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere tonight Tony. I'm right here.” 


	15. "Don't Die On Me. Please."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a real heartbreaker. Ode to Civil War II and was just heartbreaking to write. I was in a real mood when this was written and I am so sorry.

“Rhodey!” Tony's scream shook the battlefield. It almost felt like everything was going in slow motion. Tony watched as Rhodey took the hit. Tony watched as his armor fell to the ground. Tony could only watch.

But when it registered, he'd never run so fast in his entire damn life.

“No no no. No. Rhodey. Rhodey. Rhodey, please. Jim. James”.

Rhodey's eyes had barely opened when Tony got to him and Tony had never been more relieved in his life.

“Hey hey look. You're going to get out of here.”

“Tony you don't believe that,” Rhodey replied. His voice was shaky and sounded like he was struggling to breathe. “I need a medic!” Tony's voice screamed.

“Come on you can't let Doom be the one to kill you now.”

He turned his head again and screamed, “Where's my medic!” When he looked back at Rhodey though, his eyes were hooded and his breathing was becoming slower.

“Don't die on me. Please. Please don't die on me.”

“Tony, I love you. I love you so much.” “I love you to Rhodey. I love you with all my heart baby. That's why you can't die on me.” Tony's hand touched the chestplate of the War Machine armor and Rhodey's hand reached up to cover his.

“I love you.”

Tony couldn't register it. Couldn't register his best friend, his lover, his one and only, his reason for smiling being dead. Not in this world. Not in any world.

The scream he let out matched no other.

Tony's world died that day. The day he watched his husband die in front of his face.

 


	16. "Listen. It's About Rhodey."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one also has plenty of angst. Please bear with me. I'll be posting more fluff soon

“Tony. Listen. It's about Rhodey.” 

 

He stopped listening after he heard the name of his husband. He didn't care to mask his urgency as he rapidly left the meeting he was in. The way down from the 20th floor of the building to the ground level took far longer than he wanted. The entire way down, Fury's words were ringing in his ears. 

 

_ “It's about Rhodey.” _

 

He wished he could turn back to that morning. When he had woken up to his husband by his bedside, the rustle, and bustle of all outside influences forgotten as they slowly awoke and did something super cute like say they loved each other. 

 

_ “It's about Rhodey.” _

 

He wanted this part of his day to be over and it was only noon. 

 

_ “It's about _ **_Rhodey.”_ **

 

Rhodey was called in to come to the Air Force Base outside of New York for some testing on weaponry (which Tony was strongly opposed to but Rhodey did it anyway) and as much as he didn't want to go, he knew he had to do his job. So he woke up, ate breakfast, and kissed his husband goodbye for the day. 

 

_ Rhodey _

 

Tony could only think of Rhodey as Happy drove the two of them to the hospital. Apparently Happy knew exactly where to go and in less than an hour, the two of them arrived. 

 

The quickness in Tony's walk was the only break from his normally cool persona. Aside from his speed, his face was covered with glasses and his day to day stoic facial expression. When he reached the front desk, his voice shook as he spoke, “James Rhodes-Stark”. The front desk lady, only doing her job, replied in a bored tone, “Only direct family are allowed to visit at the moment.”

 

The breath Tony blew out showed his annoyance and he quickly pulled out his ID and sat it on the desk. The lady was clearly stunned and quickly told Tony the room James was in. Happy loosely trailed Tony as he speed-walked through the hospital to his husband's room. He was there solely to make sure Tony was okay and to protect him if anything happened. 

 

“Hay Dios mío.” His Spanish slipped out as a hand came up to cover his mouth. “Baby.” In four quick strides, he was at Rhodey's left side and pulling up a chair. 

 

Rhodey's injuries were extensive. His leg looked like it was in a cast. There was a huge patch on his eye and several cuts scarring his face. Tony could barely see wrapping around his chest which probably meant a few broken ribs. 

 

“Hey,” Rhodey croaked out. His head moved just a bit to make eye contact. “I'm sorry. There was a malfunction. Something,” Tony cut him off. “Shh. Shh. I don't need details. I just need to know if you're alright.”

 

“I am. It hurts like a bitch, but I'm alright.”


	17. FLP: "It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided I would try something new and I tried writing a fic in 10 minutes. It was definitely more difficult than I thought but here you go! Enjoy!

“It looks like you’re in trouble there. Can I help?” “Of course you can.” The smile Tony let out as he rolled from under the 1932 Ford could light up a thousand cities and more. James was just glad he got the opportunity to see it every day. 

“What’s up honey bear?” “Nothing Tones. Just wanted to see you.” Tony stood up and began to walk over to his desk and took a seat. The files displayed on his screen were free for anyone to view at the moment but Tony was only looking at Rhodey. “Really?” Tony’s voice got a little high and Rhodey couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “What was that?” 

Tony shrugged and picked up a towel to wipe the oil from his hands. “Want to go to dinner tonight?” Tony nodded. “I’ll be here at six-thirty. Try to finish this up before I get here.”

“Hey! You said you’d help.” Tony playfully pouted and, once again, Rhodey smiled. “What do you need me to do Tony?” Tony did a small jump of excitement and watched Rhodey begin to unbutton his shirt which left him in a tank top almost identical to Tony’s. “Wow. I still can’t believe you’re dating me.” 

Blushing away the compliment, Rhodey responded, “Yeah Yeah let’s get this done.” Tony got back on his mechanic’s creeper and rolled back under the car. 

“Okay, I need you to look in the engine and see if you see a red wire. I’ve attached a blue button that has a light on it so it shouldn’t be too hard to find.” 

“Found. Now what?” “Push the light.” Doing as he was told, Rhodey pushed the light and watched as the other parts of the car began to move automatically. Except the car wasn’t in motion. “Okay, I’d advise standing back because in about two seconds a bit of oil is gonna squirt from the engine.” Right as Tony finished speaking, Rhodey found himself covered in oil. “Thanks for the warning babe.” 

Tony wheeled himself from under the car again and cheekily winked at his boyfriend. “You love me.” “Yes, I do. Yes, I do.”


	18. PREVIEW: New fic: President James Rhodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a summary and preview of my new fic President James Rhodes that I will be posting tomorrow Feb 19th. I really hope you all enjoy this!

“You could do it you know. Change the world,” Tony whispered one night long ago. They were both young and foolish, two people torn by years of harm and lost hope.

James hadn’t believed his words then. They were foolish-- childish even. But now, as he stood before an entire room of people willing to support his movement, ready to make his life-changing announcement, he couldn’t deny the truth that lay in Tony’s words.

He had the power to change the world with just 12 words.

“I, James Rhodes, am announcing my campaign in the 2008 presidential election.”

What the hell was he thinking?

Honestly, he wasn’t sure.


	19. ripavengers March 2019 Day Prompts - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff here! Bit of angst but it isn't damaging :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ripavengers posted a challenge kind of thing on Twitter where there is a one word prompt for every day of the month and I decided "hey that would be fun!" So I'll be posting all of my RhodeyTony content here but you can also see it first hand on my twitter here

**_day 1 - firsts_ **

****

_ First kiss _

****

Their first kiss wasn't spectacular or anything. It was privately shared the night before Rhodey's official first deployment overseas. 

The two of them had been in Tony's bed facing each other just talking about a myriad of things. Tony was still having a hard time handling the fact that he was CEO of Stark Industries and Rhodey wasn't going to be there to celebrate with him. 

“Rhodey I'm scared.” There were very few people that Tony was open and honest about his emotions with but with Rhodey, even when they were in college, Tony had always been able to be truthful. He had been open with Rhodey more than he had ever been with any other person in his life. (That also scared the hell out of him.)

“Me too, Tony. But you know how much I want this and how long I've waited for this.” Tony's sigh causes Rhodey to raise his hand to Tony's hair. “I know I just- I just wish you had one extra day.” 

“Tony. Listen, I am extremely proud of you and I know you're going to do great tomorrow night. Even if I won't be there, I know it,” Rhodey grabs Tony's hands and clasps them between his own. “You're  _ you. _ You can handle this better than anyone. I know you, Tony. You don't need me there.”

“But I do.” Came Tony's soft reply. One of Rhodey's eyebrows rises up in confusion and Tony replies, “I always need you Rhodey. On my darkest days, on my brightest days. I need you.” His voice is almost a whisper and he hadn't noticed that Rhodey had to bring his face really close to hear him. 

Making eye contact with Rhodey, Tony's eyes widened briefly. He reached forward the slightest bit and at first contact, neither of them registered it was happening but they had kissed. 

They didn't immediately break apart and they didn't make out. It was an intimate display of affection that they would cherish for years to come. 

****

_ First fight _

****

“Anthony Edward Stark.” Rhodey's tone immediately put Tony off (also since when did Rhodey call him by his full name?). 

“Yes, Rhodey-bear?” Swiveling around from his desk to face Rhodey, Tony's mood is entirely on edge. 

“What in the hell is this?” Rhodey throws the paper on the floor in front of Tony and Tony can't deny his face being on the cover. Usually, when Tony maintained his “playboy” reputation, it never involved actually kissing the women he would be caught in the news with and this was the first time that had happened. 

Rhodey thought he could trust Tony. After a few years together, they didn't have any major fights — it was usually petty arguments or something. 

But this definitely had Rhodey angry. 

Tony's eyes lift up to look back at Rhodey and he responds, “A picture.” He was trying to play it off but he knew he couldn't and he didn't know if he wanted to know how this would turn out. 

Guess he'd have to find out. 

“You mean to tell me this is just a picture when you promised me you wouldn't do this?” “Listen. When I made that pro-” “Don't you dare speak another word.”

Rhodey's index finger had risen as he closed his eyes briefly and Tony, standing now, looked shocked. Rhodey shook his head. “When you made that promise, you made that promise to me. Not to the press. Not to Obadiah. Not to anyone else. You made it to  _ me _ . And now you think you can justify breaking it? Fuck you, Tony. Seriously. Fuck you.”

Tony watches Rhodey walking away with adrenaline boiling beneath his veins. Yet he does nothing. He knows he is in the wrong and he doesn't confront Rhodey about it. Hell, the damn article was two weeks old and Tony still hadn't told Rhodey. 

Yeah, he is definitely sleeping on the couch tonight. 

****

_ First make-up _

****

Tony knocks twice on their bedroom door. It had been three days since their fight and Tony was fed up. 

“Rhodey? Baby?” Tony's voice gives his sadness away and a few antagonizing moments later, Rhodey responds, “What?”

Leaning his head against the door, Tony sighs. Wringing his hands from nerves, he begins. “I'm sorry I never told you about —” Rhodey scoffs from inside and Tony's face scrunches up for a second. 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disrespected us by not telling you and I certainly shouldn't have respected you by going against your problem, to begin with. I just —,” lifting his head and running a hand down his face, he continues, “That paper got it all wrong. I never kissed that woman. She was on to me and before a bodyguard could get to her or before I could back away, a photographer had already gotten the pict—.” 

The door opens. “Well, why didn't you say that three days ago?” The tears running down Rhodey's cheeks make Tony rush into his arms. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. This was a complete misunderstanding and I'm so so sorry that I did that to you — to us. I love you, Tony. Please don't ever think otherwise.” 

Tony reaches up for a quick kiss and smiles softly, “I won't. I love you, too, Rhodey-bear.”


	20. ripavengers March 2019 Prompts - day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super cute literally! I enjoyed writing this because I have always enjoyed football and I don't know but like I felt like Rhodey would be a huge fan so here ya go! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ripavengers posted a challenge kind of thing on Twitter where there is a one word prompt for every day of the month and I decided "hey that would be fun!" So I'll be posting all of my RhodeyTony content here but you can also see it first hand on my twitter here

**_day 2 - sports_ **

 

James had always been a football kind of guy. His mother and father though? They had grown up on basketball and had been die-hard Bulls fans when they were on their road of success with Michael Jordan.

James? Well, let's say he would bet his entire life savings on the Philadelphia Eagles. No matter how trash or how golden they were. (Although the lack of Superbowl rings on their behalf wasn’t exactly in his favor when he made bets with his Air Force buddies.)

Tony, on the other hand, had never been a sports guy. Growing up, the only thing Tony connected with his dad over was science (and even then they barely did that) so sports were out of the question. He went to sports events for charities he supported and when he was in college, the only reason he attended a football game was that James was the star wide receiver and would he had to be there to support his best friend.

Tony’s knowledge of sports definitely changed when Rhodey became the military liaison to Stark Industries and they could be around each other a lot more. Rhodey swore that if Tony didn’t prefer football to baseball or basketball they would divorce (only jokingly of course) and Tony swore he would love football more.

And he almost doesn’t fall in love with football. (“ _ Come on Rhodey all they do is rely on a thrower and a runner!” “Do you even know what a  _ defense  _ is? An  _ offense?”)

That all changes on February 4th, 2018.

 

“Come on Tony! We have to get to our seats!” Rhodey yelled as he carried soda (“ew but you want it so whatever”), hot dogs, and a pretzel to their box office seat in U.S. Bank Stadium.

Tony smiled and followed behind his husband as he led them to their seats. He looked around the huge stadium and, for a moment, he was blown away that so many people were going to donate their time to one game. It’s outlandish in a way.

When they arrived at their seats, the game was scheduled to start an hour later, which, according to Rhodey, is “better than usual if I do say so myself.”

As Tony watched the time wind down and his husband’s excitement grow more, he wished he could have been like that for him during their college football season. He knows it’s a futile thought now, but he would have wanted to know what that felt like.

Before Tony realized, the game had started. The Eagles were off to an amazing start and James was clearly impressed.

“Explain it to me, Narrate it,” Tony whispered (or tried to at least) in Rhodey’s ear and the smile it put on his face made Tony want to give him everything he ever wanted. “You sure? I can get a bit carried away.” “I know you better than I know anyone on this planet. I want to know what’s going on on the field and you’re the most qualified person to do that for me.” James nodded and placed a kiss on Tony’s lips. “Okay.

“So the Eagles are driving the ball down the field and they’re gonna get,” He held it out and Tony, confused, looked at the screen above them showing the play. A second later all he heard was cheers and Rhodey’s “First down baby! Hell Yeah!” (Upon further explanation Tony found out that a first down meant the team with the ball gets to keep the ball until they are either stopped on 3rd down or intercepted.)

The game continued on like this— James explaining and Tony learning and Tony cheering on his husband’s team (and booing Steve’s team [Tony refused to acknowledge the fact that Rhodey bet Steve on who would win]) and Rhodey being shocked that he lived to witness history.

4th quarter. Tony is on his feet as the Patriots run the ball down the field as quickly as possible (Tony won’t lie, Brady is a legend).

Tony and Rhodey watch in ultimate fear as Tom Brady throws what James called a “Hail Mary” and the ball bounces out of the hands of the players in the end zone. The second the ball touched the Eagles' player’s hands, Rhodey cried. He cried into Tony’s shoulder and Tony could only watch in disbelief that the Eagles had won.

Tony laughed. He cried with his husband. And he cheered until his voice was gone as the Eagles accepted their trophy.

_ “I’m pretty sure no other sport is as nerve-wracking as football. It’s definitely my favorite,” _  Tony strained. His voice was almost completely gone and Rhodey hated that he was talking and hurting his vocal cords even more. He had prepared Tony’s tea with lemon and honey and they were sitting at their kitchen island still reeling from the shock of the ending of that game. “Steve better have my money.”

Tony laughed and Rhodey smiled. “Yeah, I think the walking patriot is going to keep his integrity intact. His dignity? I’m not so sure about that.” 


	21. ripavengers March 2019 Prompts - day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue but I planned that even if I don't post all of the prompts on Twitter, I will do every single one for ao3 so be prepared for a mass dump on Saturday because I'm stuck inside all day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! RhodeyTony doesn't really pop up until the end but it's the build-up that counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ripavengers posted a challenge kind of thing on Twitter where there is a one-word prompt for every day of the month and I decided "hey that would be fun!" So I'll be posting all of my RhodeyTony content here but you can also see it first hand on my twitter here

**_day 3 - birthday_ **

 

The goal of this mission was to make sure one Tony Stark didn’t find out what they were doing to the Avengers Compound. That mission was going good so far seeing as Tony had been couped up in his room all day wallowing in the fact that his husband wasn’t going to be back from the military base before the ‘big’ day.

Rhodes not being here was going to make him cranky as all hell. 

“Why don’t we just say fuck it and bust in his room and sing happy birthday? He’s probably half-naked in a silk robe right now so there’s nothing to lose,” Clint proposed and shrugged when Steve’s glare came down on him. “You know how Tony is. And with Colonel Rhodes not here, anyone who’s not Spider-Man is free real-estate.”

Natasha and Bucky smirked at the meme and Steve had to contain his groan. They continued their soft movements throughout the compound — decorating and making sure things were prepared for the small community celebration they had planned (Natasha and Sam really did most of the planning because Bucky was too distracted by Natasha and Clint wouldn’t stop talking about his kids.) Yeah, Steve knew his team was a disaster but he loved them anyway. 

“Hey, Sam did you get any word from Rhodes’ CO?” Steve asked his friend after he sent a quick text to Sharon confirming the time. Sam nodded from the kitchen where he was making sure the alcohol shelf was stocked and that there was enough water for Tony who had been sober for ten years now. 

“He said he’ll let him come home for a few days only. His next deployment won’t be long but it’ll damn sure feel like it.” Steve smiled and celebrated the victory with a whispered “Yes!

“Alright people! We don’t have a lot of time until Rhodes gets here so we need to start contacting people. I’m calling Carol so she can get Tony out of his slump.” 

A series of “Aye Aye Cap’s” flooded his ear and he and the team set out to finish their work. Superheroing was a wild business but party-planning definitely took the cake. 

“Carol? Hey so it’s Tony’s birthday,” Yeah Steve definitely had a lot on his plate when trying to do something for Tony.

 

~ 

 

“Tony. What the hell are you doing in your room, half-naked, and watching rom-coms on your  _ birthday? _ ” Tony’s eyes lit up when he saw the woman standing in his doorway. “Carol!” 

Making the move from his bed to his door was a struggle because he was covered in tech, food, and blankets. Not to mention the fact that he had been sitting down so long that his legs had frozen up. 

Yeah, it was a struggle. But he made it to her and when he hugged her, he wouldn’t deny that he could hear her repulsion at his smell.

“Tony. When was the last time you showered?” 

“Uhm. Two days ago?” Carol shook her head. “Nope. You are not about to smell like a garbage truck on this day. I won’t allow it, Shellhead. Let’s go.” 

Three hours later, the compound was decorated and Tony was dressed in simple black jeans and a War Machine T-shirt (yes, he wears his husband’s merch. He is a supportive husband!) and made his way down to the compound cafeteria/lounge area where the rest of the Avengers were all waiting. 

“Happy Birthday Tony!” They all yelled and Tony smiled when Peter, in his Spider-Man costume, ran up and gave him a hug. “Thanks, kid.” The smile that lit up Tony’s face could have lit up the entire world. The avengers were definitely ready for the moment when that smile would brighten even more. 

The minutes were just passing them all by and all of them were sitting around enjoying the time they have together when Hawkeye’s dog Lucky suddenly trots into the living area. As soon as this happens, the Avengers momentarily stop moving and then they go back to doing whatever activity they had been doing before they were interrupted. 

The dog comes in and sits beside Clint, decides he doesn’t want to sit next to Clint, and then moves to sit next to Peter. 

Tony doesn’t pay it too much attention, but he knows something is going on. He won’t outwardly question what they’re doing or why they’re doing it but he’s going to enjoy this moment with them. None of them are sure when they’re all going to be together again like this and Tony of all people definitely wanted to savor this moment. 

As the evening drags on and the team grows more and more erratic and wild, Tony takes a bit of a break and is standing behind the kitchen island watching the team play some of the games they dragged into the lounge area.

“Hey, Army! What the hell was that?” “Listen, Air Force. I know what I’m do-” “Dman right you do now give me that.” Tony softly laughs at Steve’s look of complete shock when Carol snatches the controller from him. 

They really were the family he never had and he was really glad they wanted to celebrate him. 

“This spot taken?” 

The hand that had been dragging Tony’s glass of water to his mouth stilled, his eyes popped a bit, and finally, his sharp intake of breath was an indicator of his surprise. 

“Rhodey?” He lets out as he slowly turns around and places his glass beside him. “Hey, Tones.” One of Tony’s hands reaches up to cup Rhodey’s cheek and he smiles softly, eyes creasing. “Hay Dios mío. Estás realmente aquí. ¿Cuando llegaste?”*

“Thirty minutes ago? They told me to wait until you were the calm one of the group, so I just assumed that would be around now.”

Not being able to help himself, Tony wraps his arms around Rhodey’s frame and just takes in that moment. The perfect smell of Rhodey’s cologne, the sound of his heartbeat which let Tony know he was here and  _ alive _ and above all else, the comfort that was within these arms. 

“Happy Birthday baby.” Rhodey’s deep voice rumbles through his chest and Tony begins to pull away and wipe some of the tears out of his eyes. A soft chuckle escapes him, “I guess I’m in the perfect attire, huh?” 

Rhodey leans in to engulf Tony’s lips and whispers, “Perfect.”

*Click* 

After four months away, Tony would be damned if he let a picture ruin this amazing moment with his husband. 

  
  


 

 

*Translation: Oh my god you’re really here. When did you arrive?


	22. MIT Professors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No powers au. Rhodey and Tony teach at MIT. Are married. Sometimes are too cute for comfort. The usual. (Inspo: @tonystesticle on Twitter)

_5:30 am_

The annoying beep of the alarm clock startled Tony Stark awake first. “Jarvis shut it off,” he whined and gathered his covers into his hands and pulled them up around his face. When he realized he wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, he decided he might as well get up. Looking at his husband, a small smile crossed his face. No matter what life endeavor Tony went on, James Rhodes was always there telling him it’s okay to do it and it’s okay to go big.

James surely made Tony a hopeless romantic.

So much of a hopeless romantic that, for the third day in a row, he got up, grabbed his glasses, and aimed to cook breakfast for him and his husband before James had his first class at 9 am. They usually bounced between who made breakfast and who made lunch but since Jim had been staying later at work lately, Tony has been giving him the full pleasure of sleeping late.

Showering and getting dress took Tony no more than an hour and when he finished getting dressed, he made sure James was still sleeping before he went to the kitchen to begin cooking.

Reaching to grab the oatmeal from the highest shelf (that Rhodey purposefully put that high), Tony popped his back and stood back down and sighed. Of course on his one day off in a million years he still has to do work. Another lovesick smile overcame him as he walked over to the stove and began to work on scrambling eggs.

“Hey, Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I think it’s time we woke up Mr. Stark-Rhodes. What do you say?” The smirk that overtook his face was cynical and he didn’t feel bad for Rhodey in the slightest (okay maybe he did. Just a little tiny bit).

A moment later, a scream was heard from the master bedroom upstairs as Jarvis blasted AC/DC’s Back In Black.

“Thanks, J.”

“My pleasure sir.”

When Tony began placing two plates on the kitchen Island, his husband walked into the room dressed in black slacks and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up.

“Beautiful as usual babe,” Tony said, placing a kiss onto James’s cheek to which James responded by turning his face and planting a kiss on Tony’s lips.

“Seems like you only care about me when I look good.” A hum followed that statement as James tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow quizzically.

“Well, I made you food while you were sleeping. Does that count as caring about you?”

When Tony looked up at him, James couldn’t help but be astonished at just how beautiful they were. “I didn’t major in English so I’m not that good with words but damn your eyes are just so beautiful.”

They weren’t words Tony hadn’t heard before but every time he heard it, the more in love he felt. “Stop being sappy. You need to eat so you can get to work on time.”

“Aye aye, sir!” Came James’s laughed response as both of them sat down to eat their food.

~~

“Bye honey bear!” Tony called behind his love after he left their home. Sighing to himself, Tony made his way to his office. “Jarvis cue me the grading papers playlist.”

“Of course sir.”

The next few hours for Tony were spent grading robotics projects and trying to help his students improve their grades as they began to work on their final projects. When James arrived home, Tony was lounging on the couch.

“Funny story from today,” he began as he took off his shoes and coat. “One of my students found your old nickname for me and now it’s spread all around campus.”

“What? Rhodey?” Tony’s head popped up and turned to the door. The light in their kitchen turned on as James began making his way around the kitchen. James dug his head into the fridge and hummed an affirmative response.

“Why’d you stop calling me that anyway?” He asked when he emerged with apple slices and an orange. Gathering a knife and a napkin, James began to cut the orange.

“I always thought you hated that nickname. You never responded to it as you respond to honey bear or sugarplum.” James laughed and continued to slice the orange into small pieces.

“I never responded to it because that was the sanest nickname you had for me.”

“So,” he paused and continued, “Rhodey. How was your day?” James laughed.

“You haven’t said it in so long oh my god,” Tony revealed in the smile he was able to bring to Rhodey’s face and smiled himself. Standing up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen counter, Tony shrugged and took a seat. “My day was fine. Thank you. How was yours?”

Grabbing the orange slices Rhodey offered him, Tony responded, “I got all of my grading done which is a plus. Some of the projects those kids turned in were really impressive. Even Jarvis agreed.”

“Wow. That’s cool.” They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Rhodey realized what was on the TV. “Were you watching Star Wars?”

“Unfortunately.” The groan that left Rhodey’s lips was enough to make Tony smile. “Your hatred for this movie far exceeds my own. Is it because you’re a physics teacher?”

“Obviously Tony. Now can we agree to turn that nonsense off?”

With a voice full of laughter, Tony said, “Jarvis?” and in a second the television was on a different channel.

“Hey, we should go on a date.”

“Tony. You know that’s damn near impossible with finals coming up. These kids are going to be so far up our asses.”

“That’s why we should go this weekend. The week _before_ finals.”

James a second to fully consider the opportunity and decided that he and Tony hadn’t been on a date outside of their house in two weeks. “Fine,” he playfully grumbled and watched as Tony smirked from across the counter. “You’re planning it though. You know my final is harder than yours.”

Tony smiled sneakily, “Great.”

~~

The next day was pretty much the same. Except for the fact that Tony had to go to work too.

Usually, when both Tony and Rhodey went to work, it was hard to avoid students saying they loved their relationship (and it was even harder to avoid with faculty at faculty functions).

Today was no different. As he pulled his car into the parking lot, Tony grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and headed to his office where he saw the note “Mr. Rhodes still thinks you’re hot” on his door and sure it was some silly note a kid wrote but he still smiled softly.

He couldn’t resist a moment to ogle at Rhodey and he’s pretty sure James could say the same.

James, on the other hand, had a similar incident except it was a student standing in front of his classroom door. Usually, the early birds would get to class around 8:45 when James was setting up and getting his things together.

“Mr. Rhodes! Good morning! So I was wondering if it was possible for you to set up an appointment between Mr. Stark and I. I know you two are married and it just seems like it would be easier to ask you.”

“Kid. You’ve been in my class for two full semesters. You should know by now how I feel about being the messenger for my husband,” was Rhodey’s response as he began to set up his powerpoint and pulled out paperwork from his bag.

“Yes sir,” came the dejected response and Rhodey smirked. Just because he was married to Tony didn’t mean it was his responsibility to do what his students needed to be doing.

As the day moved on and students filed in and out of Tony and Rhodey’s classrooms, they hadn’t realized they had been at the school so late until Rhodey’s last class of the day ended at 6:45 instead of 5:00. Tony, usually one to wait, had fallen asleep in his car and James kept calling him with no answer so he decided to take the ten-minute walk to the Engineering building’s parking lot (because Tony couldn’t be a normal teacher and park in the regular faculty parking lot).

“Knock knock,” he said as he simultaneously tapped on the window and watched Tony slowly come out of his slumber. “Unlock the door.”

It took him a minute but Tony registered what was happening and unlocked the door as Rhodey instructed. “Hey, you’re riding with me okay? You can get your car tomorrow.”

Tony nodded and let Rhodey fix his glasses and help him out of his car.

Neither of them noticed the group of girls 10 feet away trying to keep quiet as they (creepily) watched them leave.

The next day both of them ignored the “You ride with me” posters on their office doors. Those were words the both of them were used to from a time long ago when they had been students at the school they were now teaching at.

Yeah, Tony had to admit he was kind of living his best life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! It's been a while. Quick updates: I finished all my AP exams (whew!), saw Endgame (Cried my eyes out but will NOT be posting spoilers here for a while. A few months at least), and went to Florida which was super fun. I enjoyed my break from writing but I desperately needed to get something out of me because writer's block has been kicking my ass. Expect an update on President James Rhodes this week as well! 
> 
> As per usual, I hope you all enjoyed this update!


	23. ripavengers March 2019 Day Prompts - day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No angst :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ripavengers posted a challenge kind of thing on Twitter where there is a one-word prompt for every day of the month and I decided "hey that would be fun!" So I'll be posting all of my RhodeyTony content here but you can also see it first hand on my twitter here

**_day 7 - equality_ **

 

Don't Ask Don't Tell. 

 

A cloud. A cloud that looked over a part of himself he had only just begun to accept. 

 

Having been in the military for only five years, James was shocked when the law was passed. He could still sense homophobia within the ranks of the Air Force and this law really gave anybody the opportunity to say what they wanted because they didn't know who they'd be affecting (and frankly they didn't care). 

 

It definitely affected James. He had come to terms with his sexuality during his first year on the base and he had only started dating Tony, in secret, two years before DADT was passed. DADT was about to put a stunt in their morale for years and Rhodey hated it — he hated that this country was such a piece of shit that it wouldn't let people be with whomever they wanted to be within peace. 

 

And it sucks that on top of being gay, Rhodey is black. Yeah, he didn’t exactly have it easy. 

 

It took some getting used to. He hid all of his letters, he never took more than two phone calls a week (and directly after 9/11 he doesn't take any at all), and whenever he was on leave, he made sure to leave out big any details when talking to his fellow pilots. 

 

One day, years after Don't Ask Don't Tell was passed, as they watch the first black president be sworn into office, Tony and Rhodey sit next to each other and there's a sense of relief in the room. There's this sense that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , this guy will do something to help them. 

 

And he does just that. Effective December 22, 2011 (a day Rhodey will never forget), DADT was no longer able to keep the weight of the world on Rhodey's shoulders. 

 

He could be free. 

 

Except at first he wasn't. 

 

Even though Tony and Rhodey had been married a few months before the repeal of DADT (with the help of some very expensive lawyers), Rhodey was still on edge about his identity being visible to the public. Sometimes he would jerk his hand away from Tony's when they were walking together or he would sit on the left side of Tony instead of in front of him when they went on dates to make it seem like they weren't together.  

 

He tried so hard to maintain that part of him that DADT had built but when it came crashing down, he was happier than he had ever been in his life. 

 

It was so much for the two of them — to finally be able to go out in public and behave as other couples (even with the homophobia) and Tony may not have seen it as a huge deal but Rhodey knew it was a lot more. He had been hiding one half of his life for far too long and he was going to bask in this opportunity because he didn't know what he'd do if it were taken away.

 

Repealing DADT was one small step forward but the country was becoming more and more welcoming of LGBTQ+ people and there was nothing more that Rhodey could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have posted this months ago but I had a huge debate with myself about whether or not I should post it and ultimately I decided fuck it I'll post the ones I have so here you have it.


	24. ripavengers March 2019 Prompts - day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and sweet! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ripavengers posted a challenge kind of thing on Twitter where there is a one-word prompt for every day of the month and I decided "hey that would be fun!" So I'll be posting all of my RhodeyTony content here but you can also see it first hand on my twitter here

**_day 8 - superhero_ **

 

Superhero. Yeah, his husband was a superhero. 

 

James was definitely going to have a hard time handling  _ that _ information. “Tony?” He approached the man in question at their kitchen counter. 

 

Tony, as calm and collected as ever, hummed and looked up at James while taking a sip of his coffee. “What's up, baby?” “I need your honest response to this okay?” Rhodey's hands gently touched Tony's shoulders and Tony's eyebrows immediately furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Okay,” he dragged. “You're a superhero now. What are you doing it for? Who are you doing it for?” 

 

Tony couldn't answer. 

 

For days Tony pondered the question presented to him and as he sat in his lab day after day, no answer came to him. Until a few weeks later when he decided to take a trip to the other floors of the Stark Tower. The top floors were for his personal use but the lower floors were for workers and people in HR or customer service. 

 

This wasn't something he did regularly so some people were a bit shocked but they quickly realized he wasn't there to disturb them and proceeded to do their work. 

 

Tony continued his walk and he reached the dining area of this particular floor and witnessed someone spill their coffee. 

 

Although he wasn't the only person in the room, he jumped to their help and grabbed some napkins to lessen the mess. After the system was contained, the woman asked, “Why'd you help me?” 

 

“Because you needed it.”

 

And that was Tony's answer. When he approached James a few hours later, he immediately said, “I have an answer. I do this because the people out there, they need me. Even if I'm not the only superhero out their, without me they'd be one less. I want to protect them. Those people out there, they will outlive me. I want them to have the opportunity to.”

 

So, yeah, James was married to a superhero and he was damn-sure proud of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have posted this months ago but I had a huge debate with myself about whether or not I should post it and ultimately I decided fuck it I'll post the ones I have so here you have it.


	25. ripavengers March 2019 Day Prompts - Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with this one. Sorry!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ripavengers posted a challenge kind of thing on Twitter where there is a one-word prompt for every day of the month and I decided "hey that would be fun!" So I'll be posting all of my RhodeyTony content here but you can also see it first hand on my twitter here

**_day 10 - holiday_ **

 

Tony had spent several Christmas’ alone as a child. At a certain point in his life, he had become accustomed to it. And then one day he realized he wasn’t. 

 

It was well after his parents’ deaths but way before he became Iron Man. He was sitting in his bed, legs crossed, reading a book on quantum physics as a refresher for some designs he had on new weapons for SI. His boyfriend was laying down, sleeping next to him. One of James’ hands had found its way around Tony’s waist and tony wrapped one of his own around that hand unconsciously. He smiled softly.

 

He continued reading for a few more minutes until Jarvis started playing Christmas music lowly. Playfully annoyed, Tony whispered, “Really J?” “Yes, sir,” came Jarvis’ reply and Tony shook his head. Taking a moment to stretch, Tony watched Rhodey shift in his sleep and mumble, “I think his music’s appropriate.” Tony smiled and placed a soft kiss on the man's head. “Of course you do, babe.”

 

The following Christmas season, James was deployed. It was the first Christmas they  _ hadn’t  _ spent together since James was first deployed their first year out of college. 

 

Yeah, he wasn’t handling it well.

 

There was a terrible winter storm (that was the first killer) and Tony had absolutely no plans of exiting his home unless there was a dire emergency. There were no Christmas decorations hanging up. It wasn’t that Tony wasn’t a Christmas person, it was just that Rhodey wasn’t going to be there with him to hang up the decorations. 

 

There  _ was  _ a tree though. Seeing as James’ family was going to be visiting, Tony decided that he’d at least put up a tree and stocking. Also, he had strongly advised against the Rhodes traveling in this terrible New York weather but they insisted and Tony couldn’t turn away the only people he would ever consider family. 

 

It was three days until Christmas and Tony had to think of something to brighten his mood. That sorrowful and dejected feeling hadn’t left him since the day he found out James wasn’t going to be with him on Christmas day. It was almost as if a dark cloud of doom had been floating over his shoulder and he knows that if Rhodey were there, he’d tell him to “Pick your damn head up and put one foot in front of the other,” and he tried to do that. He truly did. 

 

But knowing that he had no one to  _ impress _ , Tony couldn’t give a damn about putting one foot in front of the other. No one was there to tell him any different so he was going to be his depressing self and drown in alcohol. (Probably not the wisest idea but who cares right?)

 

Two days later, Tony woke up early to make two Italian dishes for his family. When they arrived, Tony knew he was going to have to make them stay a few nights until the snow cleared up and if that was what he was going to have to do, then so be it. 

 

“Mama and Papa Rhodes!” He greeted as they embraced him and began to take their outerwear off. “Here let me take that,” he offered and grabbed their coats and began to go hang them up in the guest room that they always took whenever they came over. He quickly walked back to the front door to help Jeanette get in. Even though she was 8 months pregnant, she was still kicking ass and taking names and Tony could never wrap his head around the fact the women in his life were the best he knew. They constantly told him off but they were always there for him when he needed them. He could never get enough of them. 

 

He could, also, never get enough of Rhodey. 

 

That night, as Roberta, Terrence, Jeanette, and Tony gathered around the dinner table, Tony was surprised that he didn’t feel as alone as he thought he would. Yes, Rhodey wasn’t there but he was with Rhodey’s family and that was absolutely perfect to him. 

 

He and the Rhodes told stories an joked around the entire and when the time came to open presents, Tony wasn’t ready for the night to end. 

 

The gifts he received were stereotypical Rhodes family gifts but he always cherished them and he never ever found it in his heart to throw any of them away. Those gifts were always going to be something he looked forward to for as long as he was with James. 

 

One of the gifts he got, though, really confused him because it was from Roberta but she told him to open it when he was alone. It was in a box and when he shook it he didn’t hear anything so he really had no idea what he was going to be getting with this one. The night carried on and they continued to open presents (mostly Jeanette. Tony might have gone all out with baby preparations) and tell stories. Tony couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas, honestly.

 

However, when everyone made their rounds to bed and Tony went to his room, he was more nervous than ever to open this final gift given to him. 

 

After showering and changing into a pair of Rhodes-bought pajamas, Tony sat in the middle of his bed and crossed his legs. Normally, Rhodey would be there with him and Tony’s heart sank a little bit at the faint ghost of James’s hand around his waist but he pushed forward. He really wanted to know what was in the box. 

 

He ripped off the wrapping paper and it was indeed a box. But it was just a box. Confused, Tony turned it around to find an opening and when he did, he opened the box. Only to find another, smaller, box. Tony laughed because he instantly knew who this gift was going to be from. Inside the box was an object wrapped as a card. Picking up the card, Tony smiled at the wrapping paper. A black Santa donned the paper and if that wasn’t enough of a hint that Rhodey had sent this then the only other indicator would be an air-force paper. 

 

So, he knew his boyfriend. Big deal. 

 

He opened the paper and there was a card but there was nothing on the front of it. When he opened the card, another paper fell out (he was going to have a huge mess to clean up tomorrow). 

 

As he began to read the letter, his heart swelled up with love. 

 

_ Dear Tony, _

 

_ This is our first Christmas apart and I’m not doing too good. If the timing is right (which it probably isn’t), you opened this letter at night.  _

 

_ As you go to bed tonight, I want you to look out of our window and see the stars that we’ve looked at thousands of times before. They’re the same ones. They’re just as bright as your smile and they’re still so beautiful. Remember I think about those stars too. The picture above my bunk always brings me back to our home and that window in our room.  _

 

_ That picture always brings me back to you.   _

 

 _I love you, Tony. And as you navigate this Christmas season without me, remember that I love you and my family loves you and there are hundreds of people out there who love you. They may not love you as I do, but they love you nonetheless. Don’t wind yourself up over me and do_ _not_ _drink. Please._

 

_ Well, I wasn’t planning on this being so short but Merry Christmas baby. I love you so much and I can’t wait to get back home to you.  _

 

_ Love, _

_ Yours _

 

The next morning, Tony felt familiar arms around him and sighed into the embrace. “Good morning.” He mumbled and a low rumble from the chest behind him warranted him sit straight up. “James?” 

 

“In the flesh.” A smirk could be seen on James’s face as Tony slowly turned around, still wiping a bit of sleep from his eyes. 

 

“Hay, Dios mío. Te quiero mucho.” The Spanish rolled off of Tony’s tongue and James understood perfectly. The hug Tony wrapped him in muffled his words but he did respond, “Y yo también, mi amor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Hay, Dios mío. Te quiero mucho.” - Oh my God. I love you so much.
> 
> “Y yo también, mi amor.” - And I love you too, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts at my Tumblr [here](http://myheroesrbands.tumblr.com/) and check out April - Month of Infinity War [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257137).


End file.
